STPCOC16
The Pretty Cure Secret Is In Danger?! The Very Observant Janitor! is the 16th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary After Cure Genesis joins the team, the girls discover the Star Center and revive the Ophiuchus and Vulpecula Star Princesses! But just one problem: Someone watches them teleport back to Earth! And that someone was none other than Mihoshi Middle School's janitor, Miku! With the observant janitor on to them and with the cures trying to hide their secrets and make her believe that she didn't actually see them teleport, who is left to be alert for a Notraider attack?! Major Events Synopsis The episode starts with Riku serving the cures some breakfast at Niku Mansion when Serenity runs down the stairs, her uniform thrown on messily; Her tie was more like a scarf, her collar was folded all weird, and her socks were of different colors and lengths. Riku sighed and summoned the maids to help Serenity out a little. Just then, he noticed Heidi fiddling around with a familiar stone tablet. He asks her what she was doing and she responds simply by saying that she is trying to figure out why it's flashing. Serenity runs over to inform Heidi that it was flashing ever since she recovered the Ophiuchus Princess Star Color Pen. Heidi then jumps up and asks Serenity if she could borrow the pen, and Serenity gives it to her quickly before being dragged off by the maids again. Heidi touches the pen to the center of the star carving on the tablet and then the stone cracks abruptly. As the stone starts to crumble, magic sparkles surround the tablet and it floats up into the air. The stone tablet was now an actual tablet of a rose color. Heidi squeals with delight at her discovery as the other cures'(specifically Vega and Ella Marie) jaws drop. Heidi quickly beckons Serenity over as soon as she was done with the maids, and then the two examine the tablet in it's new form. The Ophiuchus Princess Star Color Pen glows this time, and Serenity is soon awe-struck as it automatically inserts itself somewhere into the tablet. The screen lights up as a bunch of stars appear. Serenity catches the Princess Star Color Pen as it floats back to her and remembers watching Hikaru and the others do this very same action with the Twinkle Book. Thus, she draws the Ophiuchus Constellation and suddenly, Fuwa pops up out of nowhere. Fuwa squeals with joy as she transforms into a new form. Fuwa then teleports them just like Serenity remembered... but to a different destination. Instead of being at the Star Palace, they were in... AN ELEVATOR?!?! Serenity was confused... but Heidi and Fuwa looked extremely excited. Serenity thought for sure that something was wrong... and there was. For on the other side of the elevator, a couple of floors down, there was a girl who heard the elevator coming and prepared for a fight. As soon as the elevator door opened, an arrow was shot... and it barely missed Serenity's face! Serenity started to hyperventilate as she looked at the arrow right next to her. Another arrow was shot, leaving Serenity trapped in her position. As the girl began to prepare another arrow to shoot. Vega ran out of the elevator and grabbed the girl's wrists, holding them as well as her bow high up in the air. The girl's feet left the ground, for she was lightweight and she couldn't be held up that high and stay on the ground. Ella Marie told the two of them to chill out and Heidi kindly asked Vega to let go of the girl. But as soon as Vega did that, the girl shot an arrow at Heidi. Heidi swiftly dodged while Hoshiko asked for peace. Fuwa and Mirai came along, confused as to what was happening. Instantly, the girl realized that they were pretty cures and apologized. She helped Serenity get free from the arrows and introduced herself as Shion, the guardian of the Star Center. Serenity asked why they were here, and Shion replied by saying that Fuwa called them there. Fuwa flew into Shion's arms as the archer continued to explain. She talked about how the Star Center housed all kinds of Star Princesses... including the Ophiuchus Princess, the head of the center. Serenity was shocked to hear the name and asked where they could find her. So Shion took them to the room that supposedly held her, but then said that the Ophiuchus Princess wasn't there, but lost somewhere in the galaxy. Serenity then holds up the pen and asks if that was what Shion meant. Shion gasped in shock of the realization that the Pretty Cure had the pen as Fuwa flew out of her arms and started circling Serenity and the pen. Fuwa then generated a star and flung it at the screen on the wall next to the room of the Ophiuchus Princess. They then saw a star-shaped container on the screen as it was filled up with purple magic dust. When it was completely full, the screen displayed a fireworks celebration as the door lights up with the Ophiuchus symbol on it. The door opens up to reveal the Ophiuchus Princess, alive and well, yawning and stretching as if she had just woken up from a dream. She then thanks the Pretty Cures for reviving her and wishing them the best of luck at reviving the other princesses and restoring their power to them. Vega then gasps as she remembers that she had the Vulpecula Princess Star Color Pen. She takes it out and repeats the process Serenity did on the Star Tablet and Fuwa then transforms into a different form. Shion guides them to the door and Fuwa repeats the same reviving ritual, reviving the Vulpecula Star Princess. The princess thanks them and gives them her best wishes towards their mission. The girls nod as Shion guides them back to the Lobby. Shion then personally wishes them good luck and tells them how to return to the Star Center. Fuwa then teleports them back as Shion waves goodbye. Serenity, on the way back, realizes that they all had school(she was reminded because of her uniform) and tells Fuwa to teleport them to the school. Fuwa does so and they teleport to the back of the school. But this did not go unnoticed. When they finished teleporting, they saw a girl wearing a dark cream-colored outfit staring at them open-mouthed. And to make matters worse, that girl was none other than Mihoshi Middle School's Hoshimiya Miku, the school janitor and a student. The girls quickly hide Fuwa and start saying a bunch of crazy things at the same time, each one in hopes of making her either forget, or believe that she was merely seeing things. However, the bell rang before they could convince her and they had to run to class. Vega transfers into Serenity's class, and Miku sees this as she passes by the room, suspicious of all of the girls that she had witnessed teleporting earlier that morning. It is now after school and we see dark blue hair being pulled out of a dark green thing... then an antenna moving, and then we see the full on view of Hoshimiya Miku in a dark green dress. She then looks out her room window(her room is in the attic) and sees the cures leaving the school building. Getting the impulse to follow them, she left. We now see the cures picnicking together outside and having a snack. While they were eating, Fuwa comes out, claiming to be hungry. Serenity then draws a cinnamon roll on the Star Tablet and it comes to life, feeding the alien. Miku then approaches, causing the cures to quickly hide Fuwa again. She goes up to Hoshiko(who was hiding the Twinkle Book behind her back) and asks what she was hiding. The cures try to distract Miku again, but this time are interrupted by Heidi yelling at someone to let go of her. That someone was Kitsudeme, who was holding on to her left wrist quite tightly. He tells her that he won't and that she needed to head back to the base with him so he can find out the secret to the Pretty Cures powers. Heidi then takes her right hand and slaps Kitsudeme across the face, causing him to let go of her. Kitsudeme quickly recovers and thinks of a plan. He knew that he couldn't destroy the Pretty Cure on his own... but then he saw Miku. He then took out his Dark Pen and pointed it at Miku, telling her imagination to be twisted. Telling her to become a Notrigger. Suddenly, a storm swirls up around Miku, startling her. The girls transform, ready to fight the Notrigger that was soon to come... but then Miku said something that changed everything. Inside the storm, Miku was a little stressed at first, freaking out about what she was witnessing, and vines of darkness suddenly sprouted from the ground and pulled her arms. She was stuck... but then she was calm. She simply said a certain word and everything around her seemed to calm down. That word... was "No". Kitsudeme couldn't believe his ears and asked her to repeat herself. She then informed him that she said no. She continued by saying that she knows wrong from right, darkness from light, evil and good, and what the consequences of some decisions were. She then finished by saying that she wouldn't fall... that she wouldn't serve evil!!! A glowing aura then appears around Miku as she fights the vines and storm holding her back, to which she liberates herself. Kitsudeme curses and then Nottorei timely arrive to reinforce him. He tells them to attack them all, and Miku is suddenly attacked. But when she was launched, Riku arrived quickly and caught her, asking if she was okay. Miku nods weakly, still a little shocked by everything. After a tough battle, Cure Astro uses Ophiuchus Astro Meteor whle Cure Nebula uses Vulpecula Nebula Compound, finishing off the Nottorei. Kitsudeme curses loudly and leaves, angry and frustrated about constant failure. We now see Miku just staring, blinking a couple times, trying to process some kind of information. Riku and the cures exchange looks at each other, wondering how Miku would take them being Pretty Cures and Riku being in the know. Miku then calmly promises to keep their secret safe, but then realities the time. She tells the girls that she had to go then runs of toward the shcool as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Gamizu Heidi/Cure Genesis Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Hoshimiya Miku Shion Trivia Gallery STPCOC16/Image GalleryCategory:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures